Mask
by SParkie96
Summary: Ben Tennyson thinks Dick Grayson needs to grow a backbone. Ben thinks Robin is a sarcastic pain in the ass. Basically Robin/Dick is trying to get along with his newfound older brother. Rated T for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Mask **

**Summary: Ben Tennyson thinks Dick Grayson needs to grow a backbone, Dick doesn't want to. Ben thinks Robin is a sarcastic pain in the ass, Robin laughs in Ben's face. Basically Robin/Dick is trying to get along with his newfound older brother. **

**Author's Note: Ben and Dick are both thirteen (Ben) and twelve (Dick) in this Fanfic and have just met (Set during NXT Generation fanfic) Ben doesn't know that Dick Grayson is Robin. Dick knows that Ben is a superhero as well. Ben is "related" to Dick through a process that can be found on my profile (Considering I'm not going to explain the whole process right now). Long story short, basically a third parent genes 7, 14, 21`, 28, etc. in Sami Parker's DNA that links to Bruce Wayne. Ben is Sami's biological brother. Dick is Sami's adopted brother. Ben is older than Dick by a slim year. (Ben born before new year, Dick born after new year.) **

**p.s. Kevin Levin is the son of Eddie Brock (Venom) as Well and like Ben (who I put as Tennyson/Parker so you know) Kevin's last name will be put as Levin/Brock.**

**Disclaimer: I own mentions and cameos of OC's. The rest of the characters belong to their respected owners. I own plot.**

* * *

**Middleton, Middleton High School, 8:45 am….**

* * *

The sound of students moving passed him made Dick Grayson very nervous. He had just been transferred over to Middleton from Gotham Academy and was already having a panic attack. He was also starting his first day of eighth grade, though the lady at the front desk said he really should be in seventh grade. He felt like he didn't belong and the school day didn't start for another fifteen minutes! He loosened the collar of his old school uniform, feeling quite awkward, considering he was the only one wearing a school uniform. A number of soccer jocks passed by, being sure to hit him along the way. One of the bigger ones knocked him down, making him drop and scatter his books all over the floor. The raven-haired boy cursed under his breath and dropped down to pick up his things,

"Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves some new meat." a gruff voice said above him.

Dick paused and looked up at the three older boys above him. One looked kind of greasy with long black hair and torn black and gray clothes. The boy to his left had short black hair with a blue skull t-shirt and black shorts, and the boy to the right had curly red hair, glasses, a green shirt with a yellow over top and jeans. Dick turned away from them and continued to pick up his books, only to have the long-haired boy knock the books out of the younger's hands. Dick tried to ignore them, but the red-head grabbed him by the back of the dress coat and yank him backward,

"Looks like he's trying to give us the silent treatment, Kev." the short haired raven said.

"Yeah, silent treatment." the red-head said.

"Shut up, JT." the short-haired boy said.

"Sorry, Cash." the red-head, or JT, said.

Dick dusted himself off and went over to his books. JT, Cash, and Kevin were their names? Good, now he could report them to the principal by name. Kevin, the taller boy, stomped on Dick's books, preventing the younger boy from picking up his textbooks,

"Hey, you're that kid from that circus troupe. What was it?" Kevin asked.

"He looks like that acrobat from the Flying Graysons! You should show us a trick, Circus Boy." Cash said.

"Yeah, show us a few tricks, Flips." JT said, shoving Dick back on to the floor. They started laughing, well, Cash and JT did, Kevin just stayed silent. He hadn't realized where he had seen the younger boy, but the thought dawned on him that the younger was like him, 'cept he wasn't adopted by some rich dude. And the kid was probably completely human. JT and Cash had picked up Dick's textbooks and were throwing them back and forth, being sure to throw them out of Dick's reach,

"You're so mature!" Dick protested, desperately reaching for his book.

Cash was holding it over both their heads, laughing in the other's face. Before he could throw the book back to JT, the textbook was yanked out of his hand. A strong enough yank that forced Cash backward,

"Hey! What gives!" Cash hollered, looking back at the person who took the book out of his hand,

"Aren't you three a little old for bullying kids smaller than you?" a mocking voice asked. Cash looked up and glared up at the green eyed hero,

"Why don't you mind your own business, Tennyson? Or Parker, or-WHATEVER!" Cash hollered, getting back to his feet. JT ran over to his best friend's side.

Dick looked up at "Tennyson" (or was it "Parker"?). Dick kind of winced when he saw that the new person wore a leather man's jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. The patches indicated that the boy was number ten on the soccer team. He wore green cargo pants and black and white worn-out sneakers. The kid was a brunette with a white streak through the middle of his hair and a weird looking watch on his left wrist. The brunette glanced over at him for a second before glaring back at Cash and JT,

"It's kind of rude to not answer someone's question, but I kind of expect that type of crap from you and your boyfriends, Cash." Tennyson replied.

"Fuck off, Tennyson!" JT hollered.

"Why don't you come over here and make me!" Tennyson hollered back.

Cash growled and walked away with JT at his heels. Kevin didn't move, staring down the green eyed boy. Dick looked between the two, silently hoping that the brunette would drop his textbook, but the person didn't. Kevin smirked and crossed his arms over his chest,

"If you think you can intimidate me like you did to those twits, then you're surely wrong, Parker." Kevin spat.

"Whatever you say, Brock." Tennyson snapped back.

Kevin chuckled, "Fuck you, Benji." he said before walking off as well, not really in the mood for this crap anymore. As Kevin passed Dick, he winked at the younger and smiled,

"See ya round, Dickie." Kev said before leaving.

Dick shuddered. That kid gave him the creeps. Looking back up, he saw that Tennyson, was walking over to him. The brunette handed the acrobat the textbook back with a smile. Dick returned the smile and shyly took the textbook. He muttered a quiet "thanks". The older nodded before gathering the other books for the black-haired kid. After he grabbed up the books, Dick was helped on to his feet,

"You alright?" Tennyson asked. Dick nodded took back his books. Once they were straightened out, Tennyson held out a hand to Dick,

"I'm Benjamin Tennyson/Parker, but my friends call me Ben, Benji, or Benny. Well, my older sister calls me Benny. And only my teammates call me Benji or Lil' Parker. You can call me Ben." Ben explained.

Dick shook the offered hand, "I'm Richard Grayson/Wayne, but everyone usually calls me Dick, or Dickie. I prefer Dick though." Dick said.

"Cool, Dick. Nice to meet you. First day here?" Ben asked.

Dick nodded, "Yeah. Just starting eighth grade. Weird right?"

Ben gave him a confused look, "Weird how?"

"Well, I'm twelve and I'm starting eighth grade. A lot of people find that weird. At my old school, I got pushed up to ninth grade. Here, they thought it would be suitable for me to start seventh grade, but my dad thought it would be better for me to start eighth grade." Dick explained shyly.

Ben shrugged, "So you're a smarty that got pushed up. I don't see why that's weird. Besides, you're going to be in my grade. Kind of neat actually. Mind if I see your schedule?"

Dick shook his head and handed his schedule to Ben. The brunette looked over the schedule and nodded affirmatively. He handed the paper back to the shorter boy,

"Cool. We have Homeroom, Lunch, Gym, English, History and Study Hall together. We also have the same Eleventh Grade Math and Science classes. Now we can both make the Eleventh Graders feel stupid. Now that I look at it, we have the same exact schedule in the same rooms. Cool, now we could hangout with each other the whole school day. You going to try-out for a sport or club?" Ben asked. Dick nodded,

"Maybe. I might do Chess or Mathletes." he said.

Ben nodded, "Nice. If you plan on trying out for Boys Soccer, I'll definitely vote for you. Maybe get my cousin and friend to vote for you too."

"Vote for me? What's your position?" Dick asked. Ben smiled and playfully flexed his muscles, making Dick laugh,

"I don't mean to brag but, I'm the team's awesome goalie and I'm one of the Captains. I'm also the youngest player on the team. They didn't have enough eighth or ninth graders for the Junior Varsity, so I got pushed up with the Tenth, Eleventh and Twelfth graders. Lucky for me, I'm a good enough goalie." Ben said.

"That's so awesome!" Dick said out loud.

The bell rang, making both boys look down the hall where everyone was walking in from the outside. Ben linked his arm with Dick's and guided him to First Period English class. Well, today wasn't so bad. Dick's morning had gone from bad to very good. He had already made a new friend who had the same schedule as he did. Now said friend offered to put in a good word for him for the soccer team. Dick just hoped he was good enough for the team.

* * *

**Middleton High School, 12:15 pm (Lunch) Fifth period….**

* * *

Dick hummed as he walked to his locker and put his textbooks away. So far, his day had been going very well for him. He and Ben were joking around in most of their classes since the teachers had put their seats near each other. Even when the seats were near each other, they still joked around, curtsy of Ben giving Dick his cell number. Heck, even Dick didn't feel that uncomfortable anymore. Ben introduced Dick to his friends Jim and Tim Possible, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, Hailey Long, Creepie Barrette, Ben's cousin Jade Chan, and Ben's girlfriend Danielle Fenton.

Danni, Hailey and Jade insisted that they helped him fix his outfit in Study Hall by rolling up his sleeves, unbuttoned his shirt so it wasn't directly button to his throat but buttoned up to just under his collarbone, loosening the tie so it merely hung around his neck, and messing up his hair so it wasn't gelled back anymore. Hailey had somehow turned his black dress jacket into a quite fashionable vest. Almost like she did it by magic. Nonetheless, Dick didn't look nearly as dorky as he had earlier. Now the raven-haired boy was slightly more excited for Lunch.

As he put the notebooks he didn't need back, a hard smack on his shoulder caused him to turn around. Thinking it was Kevin, JT, or Cash, he instinctively threw a fist that was caught by a slightly larger hand,

"Whoa, where's the fire?" a voice called. Dick looked up at the taller person and went wide eyed,

"No way." Dick whispered.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" the taller brunette asked.

"You're…..you're Justin Bieber!" Dick called out in surprise. Bieber smiled and shrugged,

"Yup, the one and only. Heard you've been hanging round my little cous. He told me via text message that he was in a good mood due to his new little friend. Kudos by the way for surviving the first half of the day." Justin said with a half wave.

"Thanks, I think. How did you know where my locker was?" Dick asked.

Justin smiled and took out his phone, "I didn't know. Your locker's two down from Benny-Boy's. I usually wait for him and walk down with him to lunch." the older brunette explained. Dick nodded his head. There was a two second silence between them before Justin decided it was too quiet and cleared his throat,

"You going to try out for the Varsity Soccer Team, we could always use more players." Justin asked, texting Ben at the same time.

"I dunno. I'm not really the Soccer Star. I'm more of a Mathlete or Acrobatics." Dick said with a shrug,

"Mathlete? Oh, c'mon! At least give Soccer a shot! You look like a Defense Player. Or Ben and I could at least help you get on the Cheer Team. We know the Captain." Justin suggested.

"No, thank you though. I kind of got bullied at my other school. I don't want to be made fun of for being the only guy on the cheer team." Dick explained as politely as he could. Justin just chuckled, telling the younger boy that the people that would be making fun of him would secretly be jealous of him because the younger would be closer to the ladies. Dick laughed as well, telling Justin that he highly doubted that. Ben arrived at his locker minutes later, happy to see that his cousin and new friend were getting along quite swimmingly. After exchanging more happy conversation, the trio headed off to lunch, already discussing plans for after school activity after soccer practice.

* * *

**So there's the end of chapter one. Let me know how you guys like the new story. If you are confused on the information in the story, feel free to check out my profile or message me. Review, Favorite, alert, etc. if you would like to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mask**

* * *

**Summary: Ben Tennyson thinks Dick Grayson needs to grow a backbone, Dick doesn't want to. Ben thinks Robin is a sarcastic pain in the ass, Robin laughs in Ben's face. Basically Robin/Dick is trying to get along with his newfound older brother. **

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer: I own mentions and cameos of OC's. The rest of the characters belong to their respected owners. I own plot.**

* * *

**Middleton, Middleton High School, 3:30 pm….**

* * *

Dick wandered into the school parking lot, already having called Alfred to come pick him up. The meeting for the Soccer Team only took twenty minutes. During those minutes, the coaches told them what was required uniform and equipment wise and what was needed in order to register. While the coaches spoke, Dick felt a lump in his throat, feeling nervous and very unsure. Even with Ben and Justin's reassurance, the acrobat still felt an uneasiness within him. He knew he wasn't going to make the team, even if he did use his "Robin Skills" a little bit. A honking made Dick look up and smile as Alfred had pulled up in front of school. Before he could get into the car, someone called out to him,

"Hey, Dick! Hold up!" Ben yelled, jogging up to the other. Dick held the door open and turned to the brunette. Ben caught up and was panting slightly. He was slightly bent as he caught his breath. Once calmed, the elder looked toward Dick,

"Are you doing anything later? Cause, me and my friends were going to hang out at my house and watch some horror movies and it would be so awesome if you joined us," Ben said with optimism. Dick looked toward Alfred pleadingly,

"Do not look at my like that, Master Dick. It is up to Master Bruce to decide if you shall go or not." Alfred simply replied. Dick bowed his head jokingly and looked back at Ben,

"Sorry, I have to wait until my dad gets home from work. What time should I be there by just in case?" Dick asked.

"Bout seven or eight. If you show up at all, that would be great." Ben explained.

Dick nodded. Ben flashed a smile and a "See you later" before heading back to his sister's car. The raven-haired boy watched Ben get into the car before getting into his own vehicle. Once he closed the door, he groaned in annoyance. Alfred raised a brow at him via rear-view mirror,

"Something the matter, Master Dick?" the butler asked as he drove out of the parking lot. Dick rubbed at his temples in an attempt to relieve his non-existant pain,

"Yes! Tonight is the night I go on patrol with Bruce and Uncle Clark! At eight! Which means I'll have to get everything together SO much earlier than usual!" Dick groaned as he slumped down into his seat more.

"I don't see what the problem is. Why not just tell your friend that you can't make it tonight?" Alfred asked, turning the corner that was nearly a block away from the Manor.

The acrobat huffed and blew a piece of hair away from his eyes. He could do that, but what would he say? What would his new friend think of him? Would he be letting Ben down? Would the brunette even want to be his friend if he said he couldn't go? So many questions, so many different scenarios to go with each unanswered question. Most of the scenarios ended with Dick disappointing Ben, which also resulted in the two not being friends anymore. And Dick certainly didn't want that to happen.

He stopped thinking about tonight when the car pulled into the drive way of Wayne Manor. The boy's hopes lifted when he saw Bruce's car in the drive way and wasted no time in leaping out and rushing to the door. Using his key, he quickly ran into the house and hunted down Bruce, who was in his Study. Dick calmed himself down and straightened himself out before knocking on the wooden door,

"Come in." Bruce's voice could be heard saying on the other side of the door. Dick took in a deep breath before opening the door. Bruce greeted him with a warm smile,

"Dick, how was your first day of school-what happened to your uniform?" Bruce asked with a hint of surprise.

Dick nodded, "School was good. My new friends decided that my uniform needed to be "Dorked Down" a little bit." Bruce gaved the boy a happy but confused look,

""Dorked Down"?" Bruce asked with confusion. Dick just shrugged.

Other than the "Dork Down", Bruce was intently listening to Dick describe his day at school. The elder smiled as Dick happily described everything that had happened. About how the acrobat was bullied but then rescued by a soccer star. How Dick had already made a couple of friends. He was also excited about being offered to play for the soccer team and telling Bruce of all the things he would need if he were to join. The playboy billionaire was already scribbling down a checklist for the younger. After he had finished, Bruce chuckled,

"You sure had one heck of a day, huh?" Bruce asked. Dick nodded again, smile on his face. Bruce gave a smile and dismissed the younger. The raven haired child practically ran to his room, feeling giddy. He couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

* * *

**Middleton, Central City, 9:45 pm...**

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Ben practically whined into his comm. link. He currently sat on the building West of City Hall, keeping a look out for any suspicious activity. His sister had said that the Mayor had received an Assassination threat via the sterotypically voice changer used on a payphone, thus making the user of said phone untraceble. The attempt was supposed to happen tonight when the Mayor gave his "Anti-Gang Violence" Speech to the public and media.

The Speech was almost done by now and nothing was happening. Ben rose off of his seat for a few suspicious looking people, but sat back down when he realized it was really nothing. Just people getting simple objects out of their vehicles/ bags. The brunette huffed and continued to glare down at the boring crowd,

"C'mon, somebody do something so I can go home and play video games." Ben said impatiently.

His green eyes lit up when a guy in the back pulled out a black barrel looking thing and began to connect it to something else. Ben stood up and readied the web-shooter, ready to jump down and take down the assassin. Before he could fully ready himself, a cry of pain made him look down at his target. The guy had dropped the barrel and was holding his hand in pain. Ben gave an annoyed grunt and pressed a finger to his comm.,

"I had him, Sami!" he whispered angerily.

"Ben, that wasn't me." Sami reported.

Ben looked back down at the fleeing crowd in confusion. If his sister didn't do it, who did? He heard the sound of a grappling hook whiz passed his head and a flash of red, black, and yellow. Ben whipped his head around to look at the passing form of another boy smaller than himself. Who the fu-wait? Is that Robin? As in Batman and Robin? The damned Dynamic Duo? What the hell was he doing here? Ben shot a web and swung down after the other,

"There's no way in hell I'm letting him take my target." Ben muttered.

"Ben, wait!" Sami exclaimed.

Ben ignored her. Once on the ground, both boys touched cement and charged at the assassin. Ben switched the Omnitrix to XLR8 and slammed down on the face plate. In a flash of green light, Diamond Head appeared in his place. The Petrosapian looked down at himself and gave a groan,

"Hey, Omnitrix, does this look like XLR8?" the crystal being complained.

With a pissed intake of air, he transformed his arms into sharpened points before shooting off crystal shards at the assassin's comrades. Some of the crystals hit their targets while others deflected off of the "Boy Dounderhead's" birdarangs. The shape changer gave an aggrevated growl. Diamond Head slammed his fists on the ground and created a wall of crystal to block off the fleeing assailants. They stopped and took out their weapons. They fired off round after round at the two heroes.

Ben created another wall of crystal in front of them, much to the Boy Wonder's annoyance. The younger raven looked up at him,

"What are you doing?! They could be getting away!" he exclaimed before throwing himself over the wall.

"You're welcome! You know, cause I didn't just save your life or anything!" Diamond Head exclaimed. The Bird Boy ignored him and went back to crime fighting. The Petrosapian groaned and pursued the younger, having now choosen to cover the younger's back.

The wind whipped passed his ears as Robin flipped and twirled through the air, defeating various foes. He was kind of upset to have to ignore the person who was kind to him at school, but this was buisness. He didn't have time for friends when it was Dynamic Duo time. He looked back at the brunette-turned-alien and smiled, watching the elder beat up the baddies,

"You're not looking too whelmed over there Rock Head!" Robin hollered over.

"That's...Diamond Head to you, Bird Brain!" Ben hollered back, throwing another criminal away from himself. The police finally intervened and had captured the majority of the fiends. Ben and Robin looked around at the crowd. Ben looked back at his "comrade" only to find a cloud of smoke in his place and a creepy chuckle flying away from him. Ben changed back to normal and growled, slinging off a web and swinging away from the crime.

"Stupid Bird." the brunette muttered angerily.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy fight scene but that's all I got. Next chapter will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mask**

* * *

**Summary: Ben Tennyson thinks Dick Grayson needs to grow a backbone, Dick doesn't want to. Ben thinks Robin is a sarcastic pain in the ass, Robin laughs in Ben's face. Basically Robin/Dick is trying to get along with his newfound older brother. **

**Author's Note: This story is a multi-crossover. Hence, why there are so many characters that you guys may or may not notice. I am aiming for a Ben 10 and YJ crossover, but for the plot to work, "supporting characters" are necessary otherwise the story will not make as much sense. (And making a bunch of Middleton Oc's is not as easy as it looks. I have a few OC's already and I really don't want to make just no named characters that you see like once or twice.) My main OC (Sami) is sorta the reason Dick no longer attends Gotham Academy. (See NXT Generation, though I'm leaving out Ben's original encounter with Dick from that story, mainly because I like this one better).  
**

**Disclaimer: I own mentions and cameos of OC's. The rest of the characters belong to their respected owners. I own plot.**

* * *

**Middleton, Middleton High School, 7:25 am….**

* * *

Dick ran his fingers through his raven colored hair, deperately ruffling it up so it wasn't as gelled back as it was when he had first arrived. Currently, he was standing at his locker, looking at his reflection and thinking of very happy thoughts about his luck. The seemingly impossible happened this morning; Bruce allowed him to wear his baby blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, and sneakers. The boy also thanked some higher power for making Bruce realize that Middleton was a public school, at the samed time reminding the billionaire that they didn't wear uniforms.

He was broken out of his thoughts and mental cheers by a obnoxiously loud whistle. The sound definitely made Dick, and about half the kids in the hallway, turn to look toward the source of the noise. His blue eyes met smiling green eyes as Ben strode down the hall toward him. As the elder neared closer, Dick couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Ben seemed so confident, brave and just comfortable with himself. He could careless about what anyone thought about him. Something Dick wished he could do,

"Morning, buddy. And how are we doing?" The brunette asked, throwing an arm around lithe shoulders in a friendly manner.

Dick cleared his throat and gave a smile, "Asterous. You?"

Ben raised a brow, suddenly puzzled, "Asterous? What in the world is that?"

The acrobat gave his signature cackle, surprising the soccer player a bit,

"Aster: the opposite of disaster; when only good things happen instead of going horribly wrong."

"Dude, is that even a real word?"

"It should be." Dick said with a wide smile,

"...Touché" the brunette replied.

Both boys were quiet for a few moments before bursting out laughing for no reason really. They quieted down as a passing teacher glared at the two, as if they were interrupting something important. Which they were not, considering they were in the hallway just hanging out before class even officially started. She gave them a shushing motion and continued onward to her destination. While her back was turned toward them, Ben flipped her the bird and Dick tried not to laugh out loud.

As the teacher walked away, the two burst out laughing again.

"Ha, ha, oh my god! Did you see her face? She looked like a leather handbag!" Ben laughed.

"Right? She was so not whelmed! She was probably like, "These kids are so not turbing."!" Dick laughed, imitating the teacher's face.

"Dude, you're so gonna get an F in English if you keep talking like that." Ben said, now chuckling.

Dick just shrugged in response, "I can afford it."

The brunette just shook his head with a smile. He could tell that this was going to be an awesome friendship. Ben threw an arm around Dick's shoulder as they continued on to class. They discussed soccer practice, social media, and teachers. To anyone who didn't know them, one would've thought that they had been friends forever and had known each other since they were little. The conversation continued, well, until Ben spoke about one thing specific,

"You're from Gotham, right?"

Dick gave him a puzzled look, "Yes?"

"And you've probably seen or heard of Batman and Robin?" Dick nodded. 'Oh crap.' he thought.

Ben continued, "Well, you know how me and my friends have superpowers and stuff?"

'Get to the point Ben,' Dick nodded again, "What's up?"

"When I went on patrol last night with my sister, Robin the Boy Wonder "interfered" with our assignment." Ben continued,

"So...?" Dick wondered. 'I wouldn't call it interfere.'

"So...do you think something might've happened to make the Bird Brain suddenly move to Middleton and totally thrash my target?" Ben asked.

At first, Dick didn't know what to make of that. He was the Boy Wonder and was currently wondering if Sami had informed Ben of their relation. Or inform Ben of his identity. After hearing this, he now knew that Ben had no idea who he really was. Next, was the fact that Ben was currently insulting him, or Robin. He felt a bit angry, but he also kind of felt pride. Pride at the fact that Ben was genuinely jealous of the fact that the Boy Wonder had allegedly (not) upstaged him during his [Ben's] mission. He also felt horrible at the fact that he couldn't tell Ben himself that he was really Robin and was about to apologize for "thrashing" the "target". Until his thoughts were interrupted,

"Right?" Ben asked.

Dick looked at Ben with wide eyes, "Huh?"

"I asked you if you thought Robin sucked."

Dick laughed it off, "Psh, yeah! He majorly sucks!"

"Ha, I actually asked you if you liked Mr. Rotwood. Now I know you definitely spaced out on me there." Ben said with a smile.

Though it wasn't visible, Dick could see that Ben was a bit irked on the inside. The raven haired boy sighed, blowing a piece of hair out of his eyes. The rest of the walk there was semi-silent, with the occasional "what's what" tour of the halls on the way there. Unfortunately, they had shown up late for class, earning Dick a warning and Ben a Friday Detention. Both groaned and let go of an "Aw, man!". Rotwood replied with a "Quiet!" and informed them that the "Aw Manning" was a Mr. Long's thing.

'Whoever that is.' Dick thought, opening his textbook.

* * *

**Lunch...**

Dick bent down in his locker to get to his science textbook, that had somehow ventured to the back. The book had also somehow had gotten itself stuck. The acrobat grunted and pulled on it hard. After a few minutes, the book let go, sending him flying backward. He silently thanked the fact that the hallway was nearly empty, thus preventing him from taking some poor and innocent bystander's legs out from under them. It also protected him from any fist fights that might've occurred,

"Hey, Dickie!" then again, he had spoken too soon.

Dick tried to shove himself into his locker as he ducked. Great, what did Kevin want and where was Ben when you needed him? The Boy Wonder heard a loud bang above him, indicating that Kevin was trying to get his attention. Attention that the elder already had due to the fact that the younger was terrified of the other. He turned his pale blue eyes to the elder, silently asking what he had wanted. Kevin chuckled as he picked up a textbook the younger must've dropped. Dick took it, mumbling a quiet "Thank You" to the other.

"So, why the sudden shyness? You're always so chatty around Benji." Kevin asked, but he received no response.

"What's a matter? I don't bite...much." the elder asked with a wink.

Still no response.

'Go away. Go away. Just leave me alone. Go away.' Dick chanted to himself in his thoughts. He pretended as though he couldn't find something in his backpack, so he searched it without paying any attention to the elder male behind him.

Kevin ground his teeth and let out a low, annoyed growl. Who the hell did this shit think he was? Sure, Dickie was rich, but he wasn't the freaking Queen of England! The little shit could've at least give him the common courtesy to give a response. No, instead Mr. Goodie Two-Shoes was pretending that the elder wasn't there and that he didn't have to pay attention to him. Well, he ought to...

"Problem, Kevin?" he heard someone ask. Kevin looked down at Dick, who was glaring up at him.

"Oh, so now we're a cocky son of a bitch, huh, Dickie? What happened? Did your tongue get stuck in your own throat? Answer me, Grayson, instead of sitting there like an idiot!" Kevin hollered angrily, throwing his bag away from himself.

Dick sighed. Judging by the sound of Kevin dropping his backpack, Dick knew where this was going. He just prayed he would survive it unscathed. He stood up hesitantly yet calmly, looking the other in the eyes,

"I don't want any trouble. I just want you to leave me-"

"Like hell, you don't! Throw up your hands, wimp!" Kevin challenged,

"I'm not fighting you, Kevin." Dick simply said.

Kevin chuckled, "Why? Afraid you'll lose?"

"Because he doesn't want any trouble." a female voice said.

Kevin turned whipped around and glared, "Well, lookie here! Benji's older sister shows up to play! Go ahead and hit me! I'll just put my sister on you!"

The female, identified as Sami Parker/Wayne, stood directly behind the two boys. She had her arms crossed and was only glaring at Kevin, keeping a calm composure and trying not to let this spat escalate any farther,

"Don't you have somewhere else you have to be? Like, I don't know, taking some poor kid's lunch money?" she asked.

"I'm gonna tell you what I told your bro, Fu-" Kevin began.

"Yeah, yeah, "Fuck You, Parker". Listen, it's getting kind of annoying, so could you just leave Dick alone please? He's got enough problems. The last thing he needs is a punk like you messing with him. So scram!" she said, pointing a thumb in the direction of the cafeteria.

Kevin snarled at the elder girl. He picked up his bag from the spot it was thrown. He turned to Dick, muttering something along the lines of "This isn't over". To which Sami told the greasy haired boy to "Get the hell out of here". Once he was gone, Sami turned to her other little bro,

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"I was just fine, you know." Dick replied, closing his locker with his foot.

The brunette nodded apologetically, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Bruce did tell you to keep an eye on me. You were just doing your job." Dick said understandingly.

"Yeah." she simply replied.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they waited for Ben and Justin. But, like a true Parker, Sami broke it,

"You know, it wouldn't have been a fair fight." she said. Dick gave her a confused look, to which she smiled,

"You're trained by Batman. Kevin would've had his ass handed to him."

The Boy Wonder chuckled, "Don't tell Ben that."

"Don't tell me what?" Ben called, approaching the two with Justin in tow.

"Uh..." Dick said, nervous.

"Not to tell you that he knows that you sleep with a stuffed Teddy Bear." Sami covered.

Ben stuck his tongue out at the elder girl. The motion was returned. Justin and Dick chuckled with a roll of their eyes. The group proceeded to lunch. Along the way, Dick whispered a quiet "Thank You" to Sami. She told him that it was "No Big" but then face palmed. She muttered something that sounded like "Damn you, Kim." Dick chuckled in response to the girl's silliness.

* * *

**So there's another chapter. In case you may (or may not) know, Sami is one of my main OC's. (See her profile on my profile) (Say that five times fast :P) She's the biological sister of Ben and (I guess) the step sister of Dick. **

**P.S. Thank you all for your support. I'll update ASAP. You guys are my inspiration and motivation :)**


End file.
